


Never Enough Camping

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic), This Is Not Fiction (Webcomic)
Genre: Bushfire, Camping, Fire, Helicopter, Kissing, M/M, bff boys are all friends but two of them are also married ;), hand holding, heights, if you know me you'll know which two, okay no more spoiler, sneaky bff ship is hinted at, tw: fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: In order to really get into character for an upcoming Adrian Paris movie, Vincent decides to go camping in the woods with Louis and Teddy. Landon doesn’t have half as sensible a reason to be sleeping in a tent; he’s just doing it because Julian’s on the run.Or: Louis and Teddy are trying to keep the TINF boys away from Vincent, Landon gets roped into everything, Julian is star-struck, and Vincent doesn’t understand why everyone can’t just be friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lynn, even if it's a million years past your birthday <3   
> Landon and Julian belong to the Nicole Mannino <3  
> This is also for you Nicole!! Thanks for being the best!  
> Teddy, Vincent and Louis belong to Mickey Quinn <3  
> No profit being made, etc etc.

  The hardest part is pitching the tent. Louis doesn’t even bother helping. He stands about with bedazzled sunglasses glittering in the sun, sighing over his glass of wine and throwing barbed comments. Teddy, on the other hand, has a positive attitude and an instruction manual at the ready. And Vincent flusters about in a tangle of poles and ropes, trying and failing to locate the “left corner of the rear awning,” which Teddy says the instruction manual is quite clear about them needing.

  Landon and Julian have been pitched at a campsite only a few plots away since last night. Their tent has a moth hole or two (Landon borrowed it from his Grandpa’s old band memorabilia), but it didn’t rain last night so it hasn’t mattered—yet.

‘Landon…’ Julian starts. ‘I know you don’t really want to, b-but maybe we should talk about—’

‘I’m good,’ Landon declines. ‘I’m gonna go wash up.’

‘But you cooked!’

  Landon’s not sure that slicing watermelon and pineapple exactly counts as “cooking”. ‘And you did the dishes last night. So it’s my turn.’

‘Oh. Okay.’ Landon picks up all their bowls and forks and grabs washing detergent on his way out.

  As he’s walking down the lane towards the camp kitchen, he passes a small group of men very clearly struggling with their tent.

‘Need a hand? It wouldn’t be right to leave handsome men like yourselves…’ Whatever joke Landon had been about to make trails off as Louis, Vincent and Teddy all turn around.

‘Landon?’ Louis looks slightly sick.

‘Why do you look… weirdly familiar?’ Vincent asks.

  Louis and Teddy exchange a glance. ‘Well,’ Teddy claps his hands. ‘It was certainly nice to meet you, but we actually want to try this tent thing for ourselves, the full experience, you understand… so…’

‘Hey, you’re Adrian Paris, aren’t you?’ Landon says to Vincent. ‘My friend has a poster of you in his room.’

  Vincent shrugs. ‘Yeah, I’m, uh, the actor that plays him. Oh! That’s where I know you from. You were there at that talk show, right, with that shy kid and the other two?’

‘Sounds about right,’ Louis agrees dryly. ‘Glad we cleared it up. Now, how about _you_ get back to that tent,’ he plants a hand on Vincent’s back, pushing him back towards Teddy and the jumble of poles on the ground, ‘and _I’ll_ go and yell at the front office about the state of the restrooms.’ As he hurries towards Landon, he adds: ‘you don’t mind showing me the way, do you? Teddy was the one who booked us in.’

‘Uh, sure, I was heading down that way to do dishes anyway,’ Landon shrugs. ‘See ya later, Mr Paris, Mr Law.’

  They make short work of the walk to the reception office. It’s a small campground. ‘So,’ Landon says when they’re standing awkwardly in front of the dingy little building. ‘What are you doing camping with a Law professor and an A-grade movie star?’

  Louis sneers. ‘None of your business.’

‘Calm down, sweetheart,’ Landon raises his hands.

‘Look, if you keep out of our way, I’ll give you another job. There’s a book signing coming up, three afternoons in a row with a heap of different authors. I need someone to check tickets, fetch coffee, that kind of thing.’

‘Usual rate?’

‘Double. Plus… Plus a Sydney Morgan manuscript. Original copy of _The Waltz of the Unfinished Moonlight_ , annotations and everything.’

  Landon doesn’t need to think about it. ‘Deal,’ he grins. ‘You know, you could’ve just said you wanted some privacy for you and your dates, no need to bribe me into it—’

‘They’re not my dates.’

  Landon bites back a _You Wish_. ‘Juls is going to love this,’ he says instead.

  Louis’ eyes narrow. ‘Vincent being here, or the manuscript I’m going to give you in exchange you both staying _away_ from Vincent?’

  ‘Both,’ Landon winks.

  There’s no one at the camp kitchen, so Landon gets the dishes done quickly, and then he and Julian spend the afternoon playing card games. Before it gets dark, they walk into town for some shopping; last night there’d only been enough time to grab bare essentials. Watermelon is an essential, obviously.

‘So, how many nights should we buy for?’ Landon asks, piling sweet potato into a bag. ‘When do you wanna go back?’

‘I’m not going back,’ Julian mumbles.

‘Too charmed by my dazzling personality?’

  Julian swats at Landon’s arm, but Landon side-steps with a grin. ‘Silly.’

‘We do have to go back some time, though.’

‘I don’t want to,’ Julian bites out. His eyes feel hot. ‘I really screwed up, Landon, and I can’t even face them about it, I’m just running away, like… like… like a coward.’

‘Juls.’ Landon’s watches his feet as they head towards the fruit section, his shoulders shrugged. ‘They’ll be mad, but… they’re not going to be mad forever. They still love you.’

  Julian forces himself to keep walking. Sometimes Landon says things like that. Real things, with no hint of joke in his voice. ‘I know,’ Julian admits. ‘I just… can we keep running, for a little longer?’

‘Your wish is my command, Princess.’

‘Hey!’

  That night, they head down to the kitchenette to cook up tofu “sausages” and a medley of mixed vegetables on the camp’s barbeque. Eggplant, squash, onion, sweet potato, capsicum, and mushrooms. Julian delegates himself the job of flipping and prodding at the stovetop while Landon whips together a simple green salad for the side.

  When Teddy walks into the room, Julian looks up; when Vincent and Louis shortly follow, Julian drops his tongs, freezing in place.

‘Oh, hey again,’ Vincent smiles at Landon. Turning to Julian, he adds: ‘that smells amazing.’

‘We’re almost done,’ Landon’s quick to say, eyes darting to Louis. ‘We’ll be out of your hair in no time.’

‘Yes, thank you—’ Louis starts to agree, but Vincent talks over him.

‘Don’t worry about it, we’re uh, just exploring the camp ground, we don’t actually need to use the barbeque.’ Vincent’s smile is genuine, and there’s a movie-star sparkle in his teeth. He must be fresh from the shower, because his hair is still wet and hanging in his eyes.

  Julian makes a quiet sound, and then collapses.

  His legs give way beneath him, and his arms flail like a balloon-figure outside a car dealership. He lands on his rear, hair bouncing.

  Landon’s there instantly, crouching down. ‘Juls, are you okay, did you break anything, can you hear me—’ he holds Julian’s body still with a hand on either shoulder ‘—don’t move, you might have broken your spine—’

‘I’m fine,’ Julian’s quick to reassure. He sits up, proving that he can move all his limbs. ‘I just. Um.’ His eyes dart to Vincent, and his cheeks flare.

‘How about you two come back to camp with us?’ Vincent offers.

‘Oh, but there’s not much space,’ Teddy apologises.

‘Yeah, and Juls should rest,’ Landon adds, and then, winking: ‘I’d better get him into bed.’

‘Hey! I’m not _injured!_ I’m not going to bed, I feel fine! _’_

  Vincent rubs the back of his neck. ‘In that case… Honestly, I’d uh, feel better if we kept an eye on you for a little bit. Plus, we bought this huge block of chocolate for smores, and I don’t know? Maybe some sugar would help you out.’

  Louis rolls his eyes. ‘It’s not your fault the kid fainted, Vin, there’s no need to play nurse.’

‘ _Louis._ No really, I insist. At least come and eat your meal at our camp. There’s not really any chairs here.’

  The camp kitchen does, indeed, have a significant lack of chairs, and excuses run dry. Landon gathers their food and Jules grabs their dishes.

  As they walk back to camp, Louis manages to get Landon alone. ‘We had an agreement,’ he hisses.

  Landon shrugs. ‘Juls wants to have dinner with you all, so.’

‘What’s up with that kid, anyway? He jumps whenever you get too close.’

  Landon shrugs. ‘I’m just too attractive, I guess—’

‘Landon.’

‘Um.’ Landon rubs the back of his neck. ‘I kissed him, when he was drunk. He’s tried to talk about it a few times but I always like, run away or, make a joke, or… we’re okay now, I guess. It’s not too weird.’

‘God your life is dramatic.’

‘Whatever.’

  Further up, Julian has, by desperately trying to be close-but-not-too-close to Vincent, managed to fall into step with Teddy.

‘So, how are you enjoying camping, uh…?’

‘Jules. And it’s okay, I guess.’

‘Ah,’ Teddy nods, and searches for a way to continue. ‘Why did you pick this particular park, then?’

  Julian shrugs. ‘We just picked it because it’s the first one we found. It wasn’t really planned or anything—’ He flicks his eyes to Teddy, adding, ‘—I’m running away.’

‘Oh. That’s… um, that’s nice.’

‘I failed three subjects,’ Julian explains even though Teddy didn’t ask. ‘And I know my parents are going to be mad about it. _I’m_ mad about it. I just couldn’t concentrate on school, not when I kept thinking about…’ He ducks his head, blushing.

‘Well,’ Teddy says. ‘Maybe you need to sort out this… distraction. Ignoring it hasn’t done you much good.’

  Julian’s fists clench. ‘Yeah. You’re right.’

  At camp, Louis pours everyone a tall drink. ‘Trying to get me drunk?’ Landon jokes, but he takes the fancy-looking glass. Julian turns his away: ‘I’m _underage_ ,’ he exclaims, eyebrows up near his hair-line.

  Louis shrugs. ‘Didn’t stop me.’

‘Yes, and just look at you now,’ Teddy smiles. ‘Don’t worry,’ he adds, turning towards Julian, ‘I don’t drink either. I’ve got fruit juice; shall I get you some of that?’

  Julian agrees, and soon everyone has a fancy-looking glass in their hand. While their hosts prepare their own meal, Landon and Julian tuck into their own. Julian concentrates on not spilling his juice all over his plate or his food all over his lap. They’re sitting on chairs around an empty fire-pit, so there’s no table to help him with coordination.

  Snippets of the other group’s conversation drift over to them. ‘Teddy, we can’t just eat _baked beans_ for dinner. Did you even bring a can opener?’

‘They were recommended! I researched camping food, and people most definitely recommended—’

‘Uh-huh, so you thought it would be a good idea to make beef-cake here feel like he was poor again?’

  Luckily, Teddy had thought to bring a pre-prepared salad as well, and once it’s scooped into bowls the three of them join Landon and Julian.

‘How are you two enjoying your holiday?’ Vincent makes a stab at conversation.

‘No, they’re running away,’ Teddy corrects.

‘From what?’ Vincent laughs. Too late, he realises that whatever they’re running away from might not be a laughing matter. ‘I, uh, I mean…’

‘We’re eloping,’ Landon jokes, throwing his arm around Julian’s shoulders and winking.

  Julian blushes. ‘N-no we’re not,’ he splutters, hand to his chest and eyebrows up by his hairline.

  Landon laughs. ‘Sorry, I got it mixed up! _You_ three are eloping, not us.’

‘All three of us?’ Vincent exclaims.

‘We’ve no need for _that_ ,’ Teddy suggests, smug.

‘Lord save me,’ Louis mutters. ‘If you really must know, we’re here for work-related reasons.’

‘Yeah,’ Vincent nods. ‘I’m researching for my next movie. There’s a lot of camping in it, so I need to be, er… familiar, I guess?’

‘Wow,’ Julian breathes.

  Louis pokes his embroidered leather shoe at the fireplace. ‘Someone should really light that.’ By the way he’s reclining back into his chair, it’s clear he’s not going to be the one to do it.

‘No!’ Julian spills some of his juice as he sits upright. ‘No, there’s a fire ban! We’re not allowed! We’ll get arrested, and then go to jail, and then—’

‘And then we’ll bail ourselves out with some enormous sum of money,’ Louis dryly finishes. ‘Chill out, kid. You might break a nail, flailing about like that.’

‘ _Hey_ ,’ Landon and Vincent say at the same time. They look at each other, startled.

‘Don’t pick on the kid,’ Vincent finishes.

  Louis rolls his eyes. ‘What, in case they get offended and leave? You’re the one who wanted them here, Vinny, not me. What happened to “just like the old days, hmm?” I thought this was supposed to be a reunion, not a… meet-and-greet.’

‘He has a point,’ Teddy quietly agrees.

  Vincent shoves a hand through his hair. ‘Sorry for trying to do a good thing! I just… I don’t know. When I saw these two, I thought…’ Words failing, Vincent gestures to Landon. ‘He reminds me of myself.’

  Landon scoffs. ‘Hear that, Juls? I’m going to be super hot when I’m older.’

  Teddy closes his eyes. ‘Vincent, there’s… there’s something—’

‘No,’ Louis interrupts, snarling. ‘Theodore Fawkes, that’s not your secret to—’

  A siren blares. It’s tinny and distant, coming from the camp kitchen. The group falls silent as a loudspeaker takes over. ‘Stay calm and prepare for an emergency evacuation, I repeat, stay calm and prepare for—’

  Food and juice flies as Julian bolts from his chair. He grabs Landon by the elbow and sprints out of the campground.

‘Bye!’ Louis cheerily calls after them.

‘Hey, Juls, hey—’ Landon tries to slow their mad dash, but Julian doesn’t listen. ‘Where are we even going, Juls?’

‘The emergency meeting point!’ Julian huffs as they race past a line of empty camping plots. ‘Didn’t you read the safety brochure? Hurry!’ They fly past the amenities block and the camp kitchen. Soon, they’re catching their breath on a rather small clearing next to a woman holding a megaphone. Julian recognises her from the front desk, and she’s got her name on a badge; Samantha.

  She looks surprised to see them. ‘Calmly make your way to the oval,’ she’s saying into the speakerphone. ‘Please do not run.’

  They’re the first to arrive. They can see a few other people rushing around the campground, gathering children and possessions. ‘Should we go back and get our stuff?’ Landon wonders.

  Julian looks outraged. ‘What? No! This is an emergency!’

‘What do you even think is happening? Alien abduction?’

‘Landon! Take this seriously! I don’t know what, but… oh.’ They’re on top of a slight hill, just high enough that they can see over the tree line. Now that he is looking, Julian can see that the horizon is smoking. ‘Fire,’ he gasps. The flames are a fair way away, but they are tall enough to engulf whole trees, and are moving rapidly. ‘Oh no, we’re going to die.’

‘No way. I’ll save you, Princess.’

  Other campers join them on the oval, and Samantha takes a serious-looking call on her phone.

‘I never even had a cat of my own,’ Julian cries into Landon’s shoulder. ‘I can’t die now, I’ve never even had a—’

‘I’ve just been informed that a helicopter will be here any moment!’ Samantha announces over the megaphone. ‘Everyone please stay calm and proceed in an orderly fashion to the oval.’

  Soon, the handful of living souls staying at the campground are all present and accounted for; and the list is double-checked. The helicopter arrives quickly, and Samantha announces that it can only seat six people at a time (plus its crew). It lands, barely fitting in the small cleaning, and its blades don’t stop spinning as the first group are loaded on; a young couple with twin toddlers and an elderly couple.

‘We’re next,’ Samantha assures the remaining group—Vincent, Louis, Teddy, Landon, Julian, and herself—as they watch their only safety net fly away.

‘How did it start; do they know?’ Vincent asks her.

  She looks at him strangely. ‘It started weeks ago, don’t you remember me telling you about the fire when you arrived?’

‘What?’

‘Yes Vincent, she did,’ Teddy says. ‘There were winds and rains forecast to drive it away… I guess they never showed up?’

  Samantha laughs. ‘We actually had a freak storm down to the south of here, and that’s turned the wind direction completely. Fire’s heading directly towards us, now.’

‘Oh no,’ Julian wails. ‘I don’t want to be barbequed.’

‘You’ll be fine,’ she reassures him. ‘The chopper will be back in a few minutes.’

  However, a few minutes turns to ten, and that turns to twenty; Samantha receives another call. She walks away from the group to take it, but they only manage to hear the odd “right, yes, okay” as snippets drift over.

‘Is it just me, or is the wind getting hotter?’ Louis asks.

‘Oh, sorry, that’d be my fault,’ Landon winks.

  No one laughs.

  When Samantha comes back, her shoulders are tight and her foot doesn’t stop tapping. ‘There’s been a malfunction. With the helicopter,’ she tells them.

‘And you don’t have a backup?’ Louis accuses.

  Samantha laughs. ‘Wow, how much money do you think people who own caravan parks even earn? It’s not my helicopter, it belongs to state rescue.’

‘Well,’ says Teddy, ‘My family has some, er… connections. I’ll see if I can rustle up a private rescue.’ Pulling out his phone, he excuses himself from the group.

  While they wait, the wind picks up. Julian watches the fire leap from tree to tree, gathering momentum. He tucks himself into Landon’s chest. ‘Is this okay? I’m scared.’

‘Uh, yeah,’ Landon shrugs, and carefully places his arms around Julian. The rest of the group politely drifts away. Landon looks down, and Julian’s floof of hair is close enough to smell—if he just closes his eyes and breaths in… He turns his head away. ‘Heh, don’t worry too much Juls, we’ve got a real-life action hero here to save us.’

‘You’re not an action hero, Landon.’

‘Hey! I could be. But nah, I meant Mr Paris over there.’

‘Oh yeah. I forgot about him.’

  Landon frowns. ‘Juls, you have posters of that guy in your room. You fainted when he walked into the camp kitchen just before.’

‘Yeah, but…’ Julian picks at Landon’s shirt. ‘I don’t know, now that we’re dying, I just feel like… I mean, celebrities are fun and whatever, but they’re not… they’re not what I really want. Lan, you’re what I really—’

‘Ha,’ Landon coughs, attempting to smoothly detract himself from Julian’s grip but only succeeding in tripping them over.

‘I’m not letting you run away again, Landon! I don’t want to die without telling you!’ Julian has both hands on Landon’s chest, holding him down.

‘We’re not going to die! You wouldn’t be saying this… stuff… if we weren’t about to die, but Juls, seriously, look at the fire, it’s not even…’ Landon trials off, staring at the large clouds of smoke darkening the sky. The fire actually _is_ rather close.

‘Boys!’ Samantha calls, ‘get over here!’

  Reluctantly, Julian releases Landon. ‘We’re not done here,’ Julian promises, fists clenched and determined expression in his eyes.

‘We’d better um, go and see what’s happening with the helicopter,’ Landon side steps.

  When they return to the group, Samantha wastes no time. ‘Good news, everyone. I’ve just had a call from Parks—the helicopter is up and running. It’ll be here in just a few minutes.’

‘That’s what you said last time,’ Louis mumbles.

  The wind is stronger and hotter now. Leaves and twigs fly through the air, and the smoke makes it hard to breathe.

  The group mills in worried silence until, at the edge of their clearing, an elderly tree topples. When it hits the ground, everyone feels the vibrations resonating through the ground.

  Vincent jumps. ‘Shit. This is, um.’

‘Yes,’ Teddy agrees, even though Vincent hasn’t exactly said anything.

  Samantha is pale. ‘I’ve just got to, ah…’ she steps away, pulling out her phone.

‘What’s got her in a tizzy now,’ Louis demands.

  Teddy has the technical knowledge to answer. ‘The tree’s taking up the place where the helicopter was going to land.’

‘Oh no,’ Julian whispers, for the thousandth time, ‘we’re going to die.’

  The thwump-thwump of helicopter blades finally enters their hearing. Samantha returns with news; the tree is too heavy to move on their own, and the helicopter doesn’t have time. They’re going to have to be airlifted.

‘The kids first,’ Samantha concludes. Louis mumbles something about his precious person, but other than that everyone is in agreement.

  The helicopter is loud in their ears well before it rises from behind the treetops.  It manoeuvres itself over the top of them, and they have to cover their eyes against the whirlwind of dirt and debris its blades are stirring. A door on its side is open, and a bright red-and-yellow covered person waves to them.

‘They’re going to fall out!’ Julian yells. His words are almost drowned by the helicopter.

‘No they’re not,’ Landon reassures.

  Which is of course precisely when the red-and-yellow figure does fall out. Or jump out, rather, and they don’t even go very far; they dangle out of the helicopter from a rope attached to a harness at their waist, with another harness tucked into their arms.

  Julian clutches Landon’s arm. ‘I thought they were going to _die_ ,’ he breathes.

  Landon pats Julian’s head.

  Another person appears in the door of the wobbling helicopter, and they appear to be controlling the rope because it soon starts dropping down. In no time at all, the first red-and-yellow person has dropped down next to them. They hastily unclip themselves from the rope and step out of their harness.

‘Who’s first? I need two!’ They yell. ‘Bodies only, forget about that luggage!’

  Louis, who has several bedazzled suitcases in tow, looks disgusted.

  Samantha tries to push Landon and Julian forward but the both of them refuse to budge. ‘I’ll just run home,’ Landon offers.

‘I’ll just jump up,’ Julian pleads. ‘If you all give me a boost, I’m sure I can do it—’

  Samantha’s voice is stern. ‘Boys, you need to go now. The fire’s so close—every minute counts.’

  Indeed, the flames have almost reached their tiny oval. If a puff of wind carries a fresh spark over…

‘Come on Landon,’ Julian asserts, dragging him by his arm. Landon has little choice but to follow.

  They get fitted into their harnesses before they even realise it’s happening, and then they’re being clipped onto the rope. A final check that they’re secure, and then the two red-and-yellow clothed helicopter people are exchanging thumbs up, and the rope is lifting.

‘I’m not ready!’ Screams Julian.

  Landon just plain screams.

  They clutch each other, clinging tight even though it doesn’t make the ground any closer or the sight of the fire, bigger and angrier from this higher viewpoint, and less scary.

‘I kissed you because I like you,’ Julian wails, and this time there’s nowhere for Landon to run. ‘I love spending time with you even though I get all flustered if you look at me too long and I r-really want to hold your hand and do more kissing and I know you don’t like me back but I just couldn’t keep it in any longer—’

  Landon leans in and kisses him. The momentum sets their rope spinning, and it’s hard to tell if the feeling of butterflies in their stomachs is coming from the rotation or from the way they’re kissing; all gentle lips and stroking thumbs.

  A cough from up above breaks them apart. They’ve reached the helicopter! ‘You can climb up now,’ the person in the open doorway says. Indeed, if they just stretch a little to their left they can reach a short step ladder hanging next to them. The helicopter person helps steady them as they make it up, and then quickly gets them out of their harnesses and into seat-belted seats. ‘Stay here,’ they order.

  They’re sitting in back-to-back seats on the same side of the helicopter they came in. If they crane their necks, they can look down on the rest of the group, and see the swaying rope making its decent.

  Landon reaches his hand back around the seat, offering.

‘No! That looks uncomfortable for you!’ Julian shouts, but either the helicopter’s noise makes it too loud for Landon to hear or he just doesn’t care, because the hand doesn’t retreat. ‘Fine!’ Julian huffs, and links it with his own.

  It’s nice, holding hands, but Julian also feels a steady blush building. He looks out the window to distract himself and almost bursts out laughing.

  Vincent Fawkes, every inch Adrian Paris, is strapped into the harness and being lifted up. In his arms, Louis ( _Louis-Lane_ , Julian thinks to himself) is screaming, and in Louis’ arms is a toddler-sized, bright pink hairdryer.

  ‘Let’s go home, Lan,’ Julian says, even though no one can hear him, ‘It’s just a report card, I’ll… I know I can do better next time.’

  After today, Julian feels like he can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments make my day <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: While I have been rescued from a bushfire by a helicopter, that was very much a helicopter-lands-and-people-walk-on type affair and I am by no means an expert. I have absolutely no idea what an airlift rescue is like, I just wrote whatever was semi-plausible while still causing some fun situations for the characters, hehe. Honestly? I don’t think the caravan park would’ve been open if the fire was that close, regardless of “favourable wind direction”. But, uh… just go with it.


End file.
